codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Divergence Point Vehicles and Support Units
The Knightmare Frame since its introduction has dominated the modern battlefield but without any support units a Knightmare is nothing but deadweight. Therefore any Knightmare Frame, on any battlefield, will need support units to keep it in the fight. Kingdom of Orb Airships *[[Aegis Class Aerial Battleship|''Aegis Class Aerial Battleship]] * ''Broadsword ''Class Aerial Cruiser Naval Ships * ''Guardian Class Sea Frigate Support Craft *CA-55 "Heli" Modular VTOL Craft **CA-55/T "Heli-T" Transport VTOL **CA-55/A "Heli-A" VTOL Gunship **CA-55/S "Heli-S" Anti-Submarine VTOL **CA-55/C "Heli-C" Civilian VTOL ***CA-55/CN "News Heli" Civilian News VTOL **CA-55/P "Heli-P" Patrol VTOL *CA-60 "Pegasus" Float Shuttle **CA-60A "Pegasus" Personal Float Shuttle **CA-60C "Pegasus" Cargo Float Shuttle *G-10 "Pitbull" Modular Armored Combat Unit **G-10A "Pitbull-A" Anti-Armor Combat Unit **G-10B "Pitbull-B" Anti-Air Combat Unit **G-10C "Pitbull-C" Cargo Carrier Unit ***G-10CT "Pitbull-T" Troop Transport **G-10D "Pitbull-D" Dozer Unit **G-10M "Pitbull-M" Missile Armored Unit *G-15 Armored Truck **G-15T Armored Knightmare Transport Truck **G-15C Armored Cargo Truck **G-15A Armored Artillery Unit United Federation of Nations Airships *''Ikaruga Class Aerial Command Battleship *''Hinotori Class Aerial Battleship * [[Kamikaze Class Aerial Destroyer|''Kamikaze Class Aerial Destroyer]] ** ''Maru ''Class Aerial Transport Ship Groundships * ''Da Longdan ''Class Land Battleship * ''Longdan ''Class Land Battleship Naval Ships * ''Anashi ''Class Sea Frigate * ''Ryujin ''Class Submarine Attack Carrier Support Craft * Type 20 "Peregrine" Aerial Personnel Shuttle ** Type 20C "Peregrine" Civilian Aerial Shuttle *Type 25 "Falcon" Heavy Aerial Shuttle **Type 25C "Cargo Falcon" Heavy Cargo Shuttle *Type 30 "Dragon" Combat VTOL **Type 30A "Dragon-II" VTOL Gunship **Type 30C "Dragon-III Anti-Submarine VTOL Gunship *Type 15 "Puma" Armored Car **Type 15A "Puma" Mobile Anti-Armor Missile Car **Type 15B "Puma" Anti-Air Armored Car *Type 16 "Panther" Armored Personnel Carrier **Type 16C "Panther" Cargo Truck Holy Britannian Empire Airships * ''Logres ''Class Air Battleship * ''Avalon ''Class Air Cruiser * ''Caerleon ''Class Air Destroyer ** ''Newhaven ''Class Air Transport Groundships *G1 Mobile Command Base *G1A Mobile Firebase Naval Ships *''Empress ''Class Battle Carrier * ''Daring ''Class Destroyer *''Vanguard ''Class Attack Submarine *''Falklands ''Class Air Defense Frigate *''Samson ''Class Naval Replenishment Vessel Support Craft *FA-3 Personnel Float Shuttle **CA-3A Civilian Air Shuttle **FA-3R Royal Float Shuttle *FA-5 Heavy Float Shuttle **FA-5C Cargo Float Shuttle **CA-5 Civilian Float Liner *M-60 Armored Car *M-70 Multi-Purpose Transport Truck **M-70S Special Research Division Truck **M-70M Medical Vehicle **M-70C Cargo Transport Truck **M-70K Knightmare Transport Truck *M-95 Main Battle Tank *M-90 Infantry Fighting Vehicle *V-10 "Viper" Attack VTOL Gunship *CV-12 Civilian VTOL Craft **PV-12 Police VTOL Craft **CV-12N News VTOL Craft *FV-15 "Grosbeak" VTOL Troop Transport Craft **FV-15C "Grosbeak" Command VTOL Craft *FP-20 "Peregrine" Transport Plane **CP-20 Civilian Passenger Liner Europia Union Groundships * ''Ratte-I Class Small Modular Landkreuzer * ''Ratte-II ''Class Medium Landkreuzer Naval Ships * ''Horizon ''Class Air Defense Destroyer * ''Victoria ''Class General Purpose Frigate * ''Cavour ''Class Light VTOL Carrier ** ''Galicia ''Class Amphibious Transport *''San Marco ''Class Naval Support Ship *Type-220 Attack Submarine *Type-300 Missile Attack Submarine Support Craft * PtA1200 Panzer “Türmchen” Mobile Turret * TPz500 "Fox" Armored Car * VTT-M3 "Panha" Infantry Fighting Vehicle * VTT-T3 "Leopard III" Tank * VTT-U1 Transport Truck * Z-10 "Cheetah" Attack VTOL Craft * Z-20 "Lion" Transport VTOL Craft ** Z-20T "Lion" Troop Transport VTOL Craft *P-100 Transport Plane Independent State of Okinawa Naval Ships * ''Hashi ''Class Sea Frigate Support Craft * VR-22 Sparrowhawk VTOL Craft * CA-55 "Heli" Modular VTOL Craft ** CA-55/C "Heli-C" Civilian VTOL ***CA-55/CN "News Heli" Civilian News VTOL **CA-55/P "Heli-P" Patrol VTOL * CA-60 "Pegasus" Float Shuttle **CA-60A "Pegasus" Personal Float Shuttle **CA-60C "Pegasus" Cargo Float Shuttle * Type 99 Tank * G-10 "Pitbull" Modular Armored Combat Unit **G-10A "Pitbull-A" Anti-Armor Combat Unit **G-10B "Pitbull-B" Anti-Air Combat Unit **G-10C "Pitbull-C" Cargo Carrier Unit ***G-10CT "Pitbull-T" Troop Transport **G-10D "Pitbull-D" Dozer Unit Independent Republic of the Marshall Islands Naval Ships Support Craft Confederacy of Australia Naval Ships * ''Fraser ''Class Defense Frigate Support Craft * H-10 Civilian VTOL Craft * H-12 "Agile" Combat VTOL Craft * CA-55 "Heli" Modular VTOL Craft ** CA-55/C "Heli-C" Civilian VTOL ***CA-55/CN "News Heli" Civilian News VTOL **CA-55/P "Heli-P" Patrol VTOL *G-10 "Pitbull" Modular Armored Combat Unit **G-10A "Pitbull-A" Anti-Armor Combat Unit **G-10B "Pitbull-B" Anti-Air Combat Unit **G-10C "Pitbull-C" Cargo Carrier Unit ***G-10CT "Pitbull-T" Troop Transport **G-10D "Pitbull-D" Dozer Unit **G-10M "Pitbull-M" Missile Armored Unit *G-15 Armored Truck **G-15T Armored Knightmare Transport Truck **G-15C Armored Cargo Truck **G-15A Armored Artillery Unit Peace Mark Terrorist Group & Peace Mark Associated Groups Airships * ''Bandit ''Class Air Transport Craft Groundships * ''Ultra Bamides ''Class Mobile Attack Unit Naval Ships * Type-125 Attack Submarine * ''Surcouf ''Class Carrier Submarine Support Craft * SA-T7 "Saladin" aerial transport sled * T-33A VTOL transport craft Other - Civilians, Neutral Nations, Neutral Groups Airships * ''Maru ''Class Aerial Transport * ''Newhaven ''Class Air Transport Ship Naval Ships * ''Altmark ''Class Cargo Ship * ''Goldshire ''Class Tanker * ''Fort Alamo ''Class Large Container Transport Ship * ''Atlas ''Class Bulk Transport Ship Support Craft * C-1000 Passenger Transport Plane * C-1100 Large Transport Plane * G-55 Passenger Transport Plane * V-7 "Snake" VTOL Gunship * CA-55 "Heli" Modular VTOL Craft * TPz100 Transport Truck * L-10 Transport Truck * L-12 Tanker Truck Category:Vehicles and Support Units Category:Airships